


II.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaptación al español del más que típico Persona A aparece sin aliento y con el pelo alborotado, y se excusa diciendo "I was doing things", a lo que aparece la Persona B con el mismo aspecto o similar y dice "I'm things".</p>
            </blockquote>





	II.

Beca Mitchell no está acostumbrada a cohabitar con otras personas.

Es hija única de padres divorciados, de modo que su infancia en general fue bastante solitaria. Su madre trabajaba como loca para poder pagar la hipoteca, su colegio, y todos esos gastos de los que una no se hace consciente hasta que tiene que empezar a pagarlos por su cuenta; así que Beca pasaba la gran parte del día sola. Su padre salió un día por la puerta de casa y jamás volvió, y ya antes de eso solía irse de madrugada y volver bien entrada la noche – Beca siempre pensó que era para no tener que encontrarse con ellas, pero ahora intenta desterrar esa idea de su mente porque está tratando de reestablecer su relación con él.

No tenía primos cercanos, y los lejanos eran, pues eso, lejanos; se veían en Navidades, alguna ocasión especial y poco más. Aunque a Beca nunca le importó mucho tener tan mala relación con la familia. Se había malacostumbrado a la soledad. A hacerse todo ella. A depender solo de sí misma. Al silencio.

Cohabitar con Kimmy Jin, dentro de lo que cabía, no era tan malo. Quitando las miradas asesinas y resoplidos frustrados, era una buena compañera. La coreana pasaba olímpicamente de ella, y a su vez, la DJ le devolvía el favor siendo respetuosa y estando la mayoría del tiempo con los cascos puestos y el ordenador en el regazo. Si traían a alguien a su habitación compartida, procuraban que coincidiera con las horas en las que sabían que la otra no iba a estar, no tanto para no molestar, como para no _ser molestadas_. Ninguna de las dos salía hasta tarde, ninguna de las dos traía chicos a la habitación – y si lo hacían, ni Kimmy Jin ni Beca se enteraron de los líos de la otra, quitando ese pequeño incidente en primer año cuando Jesse trató de besarla. No eran amigas, pero tenían una buena relación.

Y entonces llegaron las Bellas. Y con las Bellas, llegaron las visitas sorpresa de Chloe, las autoinvitaciones de Amy la Gorda cuando quería huir de su compañera de habitación, los "estaba en la fiesta de al lado y me dije, oye, por qué no me paso a ver a mi gran amiga Beca" de una Stacie muy borracha, el aporreamiento de puerta de Aubrey esas veces en que a la DJ le fallaba el despertador y llegaba tarde a los ensayos.

Ese fue el primer aviso para Beca, quien, desafortunadamente, no lo tomó como un aviso. Lidiaba con la situación, se volvía a la cama sin hacer caso a los gruñidos de Kimmy Jin, y a la mañana ya se había olvidado de todo.

Pero cuando se vio cohabitando con nueve chicas a las que no les importaba un comino la necesidad de la morena de mantener su soledad y silencio, se dio cuenta de que, quizá, debería haberse ido preparando para lo que estaba por venírsele encima.

Aguantó un mes. Luego se hartó, se puso el sombrero de "mamá Mitchell" y empezó a establecer reglas básicas de convivencia para que la casa no pareciera un gallinero: no entrar en las habitaciones sin llamar, porque nunca se sabe qué estás interrumpiendo; no tener sexo en las áreas comunes, es altamente antihigiénico; no tocar las cosas de las demás sin su permiso, y si coges algo prestado, lo devuelves a su sitio una vez hayas terminado de usarlo; etc.

Y justo cuando la DJ empezaba a acostumbrarse y a pensar que no era tan malo como parecía en un principio, ocurrió Chloe.

Es decir, ambas mejores amigas decidieron de dejar de hacer el tonto y, de paso, dejar de ser _solo_ amigas. En secreto, empezaron a salir juntas. El problema era cómo mantener su relación oculta cuando vivían rodeadas de ocho perros sabuesos con una nariz excelente a la hora de detectar si habías tenido sexo en las últimas 8 horas y un oído que escuchaba cualquier gemido en un radio de 10 kilómetros.

Pero también encontraron una forma de superar esas dificultades.

Sí, Beca tenía que escabullirse de su habitación para colarse en la de Chloe. Sí, tenían que ser extremadamente silenciosas cuando se acostaban y las demás Bellas estaban presentes en algún lugar de la casa. Sí, iban muchas veces juntas "a la biblioteca", "a hacer la compra" y "a la lavandería", entre muchos de los otros sitios que se les ocurrían en el momento. Y, sobre todo, sí, habían tenido que elaborar un horario combinado de las Bellas para saber en qué momentos quedaba la casa totalmente vacía y si Beca y Chloe estaban libres para aprovecharla. Por ejemplo, los lunes, de nueve a diez de la mañana; jueves, de una a seis de la tarde; y si tenían suerte, algún hueco podían encontrar los fines de semana.

Estos momentos eran _sagrados_ para la parejita. _Nada_ ni _nadie_ , ni siquiera el fin del mundo, podía evitar que faltasen. Porque era en esos momentos cuando podían aprovechar a hacer lo que quisieran libremente sin miedo a ser descubiertas.

Lo que las llevaba normalmente a…

\- Oh, Chlo – gime Beca de forma bien audible.

Siente la sonrisa que el sonido arranca a su novia contra su cuello, después la pelirroja se repone al instante de orgullo y retoma lo que estaba haciendo con energías renovadas. Sus dientes se cierran en torno a la delicada piel de la DJ, con cuidado de no aplicar mucha fuerza porque no puede dejar un chupetón. Suaviza el mordisco con su lengua y un beso, y se desliza hacia abajo aplicando la misma técnica en cada centímetro que Beca pone a su disposición echando la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado.

Los jueves son cuando más tiempo tienen, normalmente les da tiempo a largos preliminares y un buen número de rondas antes de caer, sudorosas y exhaustas, sobre el colchón. Los últimos minutos suelen pasarlos abrazadas en su total desnudez, compartiendo caricias y dulces besos. Porque luego tienen tres horas de ensayo con las chicas y tienen que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero hoy el universo se ha aliado contra ellas, y ambas han tenido compromisos de los que les fue imposible librarse. De modo que sus seis horas juntas se han visto reducidas a solo _una_. Por eso están tumbadas en el sillón, con demasiadas ganas y poco tiempo como para escalar las escaleras hasta alguna de sus habitaciones. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la casa a sus espaldas y cerciorarse de que ninguna Bella se hubiera saltado clase y les hubiera chafado el plan, se habían lanzado la una sobre la otra.

Los labios de Chloe recorren la clavícula de la DJ, y esta deja escapar un jadeo de pura necesidad. Cuanto más baja la pelirroja, más vocal es Beca. Hace tiempo que superó su inicial vergüenza, solo hizo falta que su novia le relatase de forma más bien explícita lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo cada vez que escuchaba uno de los ruidos que Beca tanto se esforzaba por tragarse.

Chloe enrosca las manos en el bajo de la camiseta de la morena, dando un par de tirones para que la otra joven se dé cuenta de lo que quiere. La DJ se incorpora lo suficiente como para librarse de la prenda, lanzándola de cualquier forma antes de volver a juntar sus bocas en un beso hambriento. Sus lenguas pelean por ver quién conquista a la otra; sus dientes muerden sin piedad, pero sin tanta fuerza como para hacer una herida, y tiran de labios en un intento de reclamarlos como suyos.

La pelirroja no pierde tiempo alguno, porque sabe que el reloj ahora mismo está corriendo en su contra y no pueden malgastar ni un solo precioso segundo. Desciende sin dudar sobre el torso descubierto de la morena, llenándolo de besos, mordiscos y lametones. Aquí, como sabe que es una parte del cuerpo que Beca va a llevar siempre cubierta, no se corta un pelo a la hora de marcarlo con pequeñas manchas que un par de horas serán moradas.

Beca ya no puede aguantar más y levanta las caderas del sillón para rozarse contra la pierna que Chloe tiene entre las dos suyas. Gime y cierra los ojos con fuerza. La pelirroja le echa una mano, moviéndose al ritmo que ha establecido la DJ y presionando cuando ella se alza. Chloe sabe que su novia está al borde de la desesperación, que la fricción que está consiguiendo es suficiente para excitarla más, pero no tanto como para llevarla al orgasmo. Desabrocha el botón de los pitillos de Beca con agilidad practicada y se separa lo suficiente para deslizar la tela vaquera por las largas piernas de la morena.

Recupera su posición sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de la DJ y empuja con fuerza su muslo entre las piernas de Beca al mismo tiempo que se agacha para atrapar hinchados labios entre los suyos. Se traga el gemido de su novia y sonríe cuando siente pequeñas manos en su culo que empujan sus caderas para encontrarse con las de la morena. Traza una fila de besos, desde la mandíbula, el oído, el cuello, las clavículas, pasando entre pechos cubiertos por el sujetador, hasta el estómago. Siente los músculos tensarse y saltar bajo sus labios y sabe que es el momento. La desesperación de Beca es palpable en el ambiente y Chloe no quiere hacerla esperar más.

La DJ echa la cabeza hacia atrás y arquea la espalda cuando ve que la pelirroja agarra el borde de sus bragas entre los dientes. Abre los ojos en un veloz parpadeo, su línea de visión coincide con el reloj que tienen puesto encima de la televisión y se queda congelada. Parpadea varias veces para cerciorarse de que está viendo bien, pero los números rojos no cambian por mucho que los mire.

\- Mierda – exclama. De un salto, se aparta de Chloe, todo el placer y el calentón olvidados – Mierdamierdamierdamierda, joder, Chloe, son las siete menos cuarto.

La pelirroja palidece notablemente y se gira para mirar el reloj. Solo para asegurarse. Pero, igual que le ha pasado a Beca, la hora sigue inmutable. Y ellas llegan tarde al ensayo de las Bellas. _Nunca_ antes han llegado tarde.

Ambas comparten una mirada de preocupación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No hay forma alguna de que puedan colarse y pasar desapercibidas, son las _capitanas_ , por Dios bendito. A estas alturas todas las chicas estarán preguntándose dónde demonios están. Y cuando por fin aparezcan, van a empezar los comentarios, las bromas, las tomaduras de pelo.

\- No podemos llegar juntas – sentencia Chloe.

Beca asiente. Se lleva ambas manos a su alborotado pelo y trata de peinarse los nudos que se le han formado por revolcarse por el sofá. Atrapa su enrojecido labio inferior entre los dientes y se da cuenta de que está prácticamente desnuda, mientras que la pelirroja está completamente vestida y es la que tiene menos aspecto de (casi) recién follada.

\- Ve tú antes – dice con un gesto de cabeza hacia Chloe –. Invéntate que se te ha alargado la tutoría con tu profesor de Literatura Rusa, o algo así. Yo llegaré más tarde, en cuanto me vista y recoja un poco la casa.

Ojos azul bebé se abren con sorpresa y la pelirroja se gira para fijarse por primera vez en el aspecto del salón. Hay un par de marcos caídos en los armarios con los que han chocado en su desesperación por estar juntas, los cojines están desperdigados por todo el salón, y eso ya sin hablar de Beca y cómo lleva la frustración escrita en su cara.

En ese momento Chloe sabe con absoluta certeza que de esta no se libran. Es el final de su relación secreta. Aun así, acepta la idea de la DJ y se despide con ella con un último beso antes de coger su bolsa de deportes de la entrada y salir corriendo hacia el auditorio.

Beca la observa desaparecer por el camino de gravilla que baja hasta el campus de Barden y en seguida se centra en arreglar la habitación para que no parezca que un tornado ha pasado por ella. Corre de un lado a otro sin molestarse en vestirse, recolocando los objetos que han tirado, agradeciendo que no se hubiera roto nada porque eso sí que no podrían explicarlo. Solo cuando está satisfecha con el aspecto del salón, se fija en el suyo.

Tiene los labios hinchados por tantos besos y mordiscos, su pelo parece un nido de pájaros en la coronilla y va a _matar_ a Chloe porque le ha hecho numerosos chupetones en el pecho. Resopla, saltando dentro de sus vaqueros y poniéndose la camiseta del revés, solo para darse cuenta más tarde y darle la vuelta apresuradamente. Se hace una tirante coleta que oculte los nudos que se le han hecho, se calza las Converse y se asegura de que la camiseta de deporte que metió esa mañana en la bolsa no tenga mucho escote.

Y corre como si la persiguiera el diablo. Nunca en su vida había corrido tanto, ni siquiera cuando Aubrey estaba al mando de las Bellas y la perseguía por todo el auditorio pitando el silbato en su oreja.

Abre la pesada puerta de metal del auditorio con dificultad, apenas puede respirar y siente un fuerte pinchazo en el abdomen. La puerta se cierra tras su menuda figura con un sonoro retumbar que causa que ocho cabezas se giren a una rapidez asombrosa para mirarla. Ya desde lejos Beca puede sentir las cejas arqueadas y las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras sobre ella, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su apariencia en busca de una explicación.

\- Mira quién se digna a aparecer – comenta Amy la Gorda desde su posición sentada en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, chicas, no volverá a pasar – se disculpa la DJ sin aliento mientras se encamina hasta el piano.

Deja la bolsa de su portátil sobre él, sacándolo para conectar los cables en sus respectivos enganches y empezar a ensayar. Controla por el rabillo del ojo a las Bellas durante todo el proceso, captando algún que otro susurro y dedos acusatorios. Sabe que se están muriendo de curiosidad, y es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que…

Stacie se acerca al piano y se inclina sobre sus antebrazos, apoyando su mejilla sobre una mano. Sonríe perversamente, sus ojos verdes se iluminan como quien acaba de resolver una ecuación súper difícil pero vital para poder seguir adelante.

\- ¿Sabes, capi? Chloe también ha llegado tarde.

\- ¿Ah sí? – la morena finge no saber de qué le está hablando y se encoge de hombros –. Sus razones tendrá.

\- Oh, sí. Seguro que sí – Stacie asiente vigorosamente con expresión de inocencia. Recorre las teclas del piano con los dedos de la mano que no está sujetando su barbilla y después de tocar un agudo Si, centra su atención en Beca –. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

La DJ deja de pretender estar ocupada con el ordenador – solo ha estado moviendo el cursor de un lado a otro de la pantalla sin hacer nada. Dubitativa, presiente que Stacie le está tendiendo una trampa, pero no está totalmente segura. Traba su mirada con la de la joven frente a ella, se rasca la oreja y se da cuenta por primera vez de que Chloe no está en el auditorio. Ha estado tan preocupada tratando de aparentar que no han llegado tarde por haber estado enrollándose en el sillón, que ni se ha dado cuenta de la notable ausencia de su novia. Preguntaría dónde está, pero sabe que eso solo va a atraer más sospechas.

Así que suspira y le responde a Stacie de forma vaga e imprecisa.

\- Estaba liada con cosas y se me pasó la hora.

Chloe, que en ese momento está volviendo del baño, llega a tiempo para escuchar la explicación de su novia y sonríe traviesamente. Se acerca a Beca, que está de espaldas a ella y no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, y enrosca sus manos alrededor de la menuda cintura de la morena. La siente tensarse en su abrazo, tomada por sorpresa, temerosa de que las descubran.

Pero a Chloe no le importa. Porque ya está cansada de tener que aguantarse las ganas de besar a Beca. Porque está harta de tener que escabullirse y ser silenciosas para que no las pillen. Porque quiere gritar su amor por la DJ con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

\- Yo soy "cosas" – aclara con un guiño.

Casi se puede escuchar el sonido de nueve mandíbulas cayendo simultáneamente.

\- ¡Chloe! – Beca da un brinco en su abrazo y se gira para mirarla con ojos desorbitados y llenos de incredulidad.

El resto de las Bellas están saliendo del shock y adquiriendo expresiones cercanas a la sospecha y la felicidad.

\- Oh, Becs, lo iban a averiguar más pronto que tarde – ríe la pelirroja. Se inclina para darle un breve beso en los labios antes de girarse hacia sus amigas con el modo co-capitana ya puesto –. Venga, chicas, ¡diez vueltas al auditorio!


End file.
